


金牌调解员180804期

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	金牌调解员180804期

【Riderquill】沙雕小短片

主持人（高天尊）：宇宙的各位观众朋友们大家晚上好，欢迎收看我们这期的金牌调解员！我是你们最熟悉的老朋友主持人高天尊，我们今天要调解的嘉宾是叫阿星（化名）和小莱（化名），接下来就有请他们出场吧！〔啪啪啪〕  
主持人：阿星，你好！你们俩都别太紧张了，这样咱们先聊一个轻松的话题哈，当初你们是谁先追谁的呢？  
阿星：是我先追的他。  
主持人：哦？你先追的人家，那怎么现在又嫌弃他了呢？  
阿星：就是因为他太招人喜欢嘛，我都告诉他了只能在我面前帅，不能在别人面前帅。而且他也明明知道有些女生喜欢他，他还继续对别人好。他……他就是个中央空调！  
小莱：（委屈）那是别人非要喜欢我嘛，我帅又有什么错呢？  
情感专家（收藏家）：好了好了，不要一下子就“中央空调”帽子扣下来，我们具体情况具体分析嘛。阿星你可以举几个例子来看看。  
阿星：就比如上次吧，有个女生请他去假扮自己的新男友一起去地球参加前男友的婚礼，就是为了带他去长面子嘛，让她自己在前男友面前扬眉吐气。  
小莱：我都告诉你了只是去演戏啊，朋友之间帮个忙而已，那个女生我在地球上认识很多年了。  
主持人：对不起，我突然特别好奇那个女生的前男友什么反应？是生气还是高兴还是别的啥的？  
小莱：她前男友全程都不敢正眼看我。  
主持人：为什么呢？为什么不敢看你？  
小莱：因为我故意穿了一件跟他同款的西装，俗话说得好“撞衫不可怕，谁丑谁尴尬”嘛。  
主持人：哈哈这么有自信的吗？  
阿星：而且，他还跟那个女生手挽手的去婚礼，搞得所有人都以为他们才是一对儿呢！  
主持人：那你那天去了没？  
阿星：我没有。因为本来那天我跟他是有单独的约会的嘛，但是他就突然要去参加婚礼了。  
小莱：反正我真的跟她是清清白白，什么也没有。关键是阿星后来还打电话给那个女生他们俩吵了一架，人家都给他道歉了，这样弄得我很尴尬。  
阿星：哼，这件事本来就是你有问题，一开始就不应该去的。  
阿星：而且主持人我告诉你，他还不止这件事，类似的情况还多着呢。  
主持人：好，都别激动，阿星你再说说看。  
阿星：他的前女友小卡（化名），他俩一直还纠缠不清。小卡还跟我是同事，为了他我俩都不知道吵了多少回了，导致工作中也经常很为难。  
主持人：啊，跟前女友藕断丝连？这个事比起前面那个听起来要严重得多，对此小莱你怎么解释？  
小莱：小卡确实是我的前女友没错，但是我跟她真的没有再有超越朋友的来往了。  
阿星：你胡说！那你上次〔哗——（由于涉及法律规定机密被和谐）〕那么重要的事为什么只告诉她不告诉我？明明知道我会伤心还骗了我好几年？  
小莱：那件事是我先遇见她所以先告诉她，而且你们不是同事吗，我以为她肯定会告诉你啊。而且我当时工作也挺忙的走不开来亲自找你嘛。  
阿星：你个大猪蹄子！你没时间找我怎么有时间看她？我才是你现任！  
小莱：好嘛这件事算我理亏，你后来不是也打我一顿消气了吗？  
情感专家：所以说这件事来看，小莱确实是跟前女友小卡还有藕断丝连的联系对吧？关乎自己生死的大事小莱第一时间居然是选择去告诉前女友而不是现男友？  
阿星：他跟小卡还不止些事呢。而且据我所知，当年小卡是插足了他的前前女友小娜小三上位的，小卡个人感情方面一直就是非常混乱非常自我为中心的。小卡当年插足他跟小娜，现在又想重新插足我跟他，就算她曾经跟小莱在一起过，但那也是曾经了，现在再想插一脚那不叫复合叫小三。  
主持人：天哪！看来小莱确实是个非常受欢迎的小伙啊，情史还挺丰富！那阿星你说小卡当年小三上位有根据吗？  
阿星：我当然有证据。当年我认识小莱的时候，他当时的女友就是小娜，我是亲眼见证了小卡怎么小三上位的。  
主持人：阿星说的也没有确切的证据啊。那么小莱，你同意对阿星所说的吗？  
小莱：我不同意他的观点，反正我当年跟小娜也是和平分手的，我不希望再在这里提她给她造成二次伤害了。  
小莱：而且，不要光说我跟谁谁藕断丝连。阿星他自己也是一直跟他的一位男同事暧昧不清，从我们确定关系之前到现在都没有改变呢。  
主持人：跟男同事暧昧不清？阿星你说下这是怎么回事？我的天哪我真的要笑死了，阿星你跟小卡跟这位男同事，哦叫阿亚（化名）是吗？你们办公室天天都是什么气氛哪？简直想都不敢想。  
阿星：你不要乱说，我跟阿亚根本没有什么，你不要转移话题。  
小莱：我哪里乱说？你跟阿亚什么样你心里没点数？而且估计还不止阿亚一个男人，我要守岗常年没空回家，别人背地里说的我绿帽子都要起摞摞了？！我身边所有人都知道了就我蒙在鼓里，我还没跟你发脾气呢！  
阿星：那都是别人胡说八道的，你常年不在家，阿亚经常来帮我忙而已嘛，我一个人干很多事确实很困难啊？我常年一个人在家我还委屈呢？  
小莱：是吗？阿亚都照顾到床上去了？怕你一个人冷了给你暖被窝？光是被邻居撞见他清早从我们家里出来就好几次了，那肯定不止几次。  
小莱：先别急着反驳，我数数啊，真的不止阿亚。还有你另一个男同事阿杰，他竟然看过你裸体？！还有我现在正在带的一个年轻后辈，我不在的那几年你就勾引人家。还有一个现在已婚了的有权有势前男友，他都结婚了你们还不是藕断丝连？  
主持人：我的天哪！阿星这爆出来的似乎比小莱的还多啊？这都是真的吗？  
阿星：阿杰那件事是当时我出了意外好吗？在那种危急情况下当然生命毕竟重要，我也是被匪徒强迫裸体的，何况阿杰并没有对我做什么还借衣服给我穿。他是个好人！  
小莱：发个好人卡就行了？那我哪件事不也是在给别人帮忙而已？  
阿星：而且你后辈，我就不说名字了，人家还年轻前途无量的。我们也没有做什么真的越线的事，那几年你生死不明，就算是夫妻都可以解除关系另找的好不？我当时没有真的甩了你跟别人就不错了，他追求我我后来拒绝了而已。  
阿星：我前男友就更不用说了，你也知道他结婚了，人家嫂子看到这不尴尬吗？我只是后来工作上请他帮过几次忙而已。  
主持人：听起来阿星的绯闻除了阿亚好像都可以解释啊？那小莱这边主要还是前女友小卡的问题是吗？那我们干脆也请出这两位我们当面对质清楚吧。  
主持人：你好，小卡。你好，阿亚。  
小卡：我承认我是还跟小莱藕断丝连没错，但是阿星跟其他很多人劈腿的事基本上也是众所周知了，所以我认为这时候我跟小莱复合也没什么。我是心疼小莱被绿了还被蒙在鼓里，他这么优秀，是阿星追到手又没有好好珍惜。  
阿星：小卡，我哪里有跟很多人劈腿？你有证据吗？  
小卡：你刚才不也还说我小三上位呢？你又有确切证据吗？  
小莱：好了你们俩别吵了，先冷静点。  
主持人：对，先不要太激动，我们是来解决事情的嘛。看来阿星和小卡平日里关系就比较紧张啊？  
小莱：实不相瞒，他俩架都打过两次了，我也很无奈。  
主持人：是因为你打架吗？那你还真是蓝颜祸水啊哈哈哈。小声说一句，我真好奇是谁赢了？  
小莱：……都是小卡赢。  
主持人：……（努力憋笑）咳咳，好嘛，那我们先来听听一直很安静的阿亚有什么想说的？  
阿亚：（冷静）我确实是喜欢阿星没错，这一点周围人也早都知道。  
主持人：所以……？  
阿亚：但是我并没有对阿星做出什么过分的事，我知道他喜欢的是小莱而且他们在一起了，所以只是想默默的留在阿星身边照顾他而已。都是小莱不懂珍惜阿星，天天留他一个人在家，生病了也没人知道，有好几次阿星半夜发烧之类都是我去照顾的。  
阿亚：小莱自己没有尽到男友的义务，因为被爱的有恃无恐嘛他一直都是习惯了阿星对他的默默付出，反而怪我我和阿星之间不清白。如果他继续这么混蛋，阿星还不如就真的跟他分手跟了我呢。  
小卡：虽然不赞同你的某些观点，但是阿亚我支持你，他俩分手正好小莱可以摆脱花心的阿星跟我复合。  
主持人：喂喂你们俩这就分配上了？但人家两个还没说要分手呢？  
阿星：哼，我就不分手，才不要让小卡得逞。  
小卡：阿星，你不要这样自私，因为跟我赌气白白浪费小莱的青春，他可比你年轻着呢！  
阿星：我就是不分手，小莱就是跟我最般配，跟我在一起哪里浪费他青春了？  
小莱：阿亚，你也别想趁机撬墙角了。你当年抢不过我，现在也不会抢的过，不是你的终究不是你的。  
阿亚：可是你根本不爱他。  
小莱：谁说我不爱阿星？我当年都肯为他豁出命来还不算爱他？我是不会分手的，你还是死了这条心吧。  
情感专家（收藏家）：看来今天没有我什么事了？我一直都找不到机会插嘴，但是事情居然还是自己圆回来了？  
主持人：是啊bro，很遗憾这期节目你没有太多戏份。不过不管怎么说，结局圆满就是最好的了。让我们祝福这对情侣，希望他们之后都能互相体谅对方一些，这样才能长长久久。毕竟栓住一个人，只能栓住他的心嘛！  
主持人：那么我们这期节目就到这里，感谢观众朋友们的收看，我们下期再见！

观众：不以分手为结局的情感调解节目都是耍流氓！


End file.
